Which do u prefer?
by MiisakiiKiss
Summary: Coleccion de One-shots  :/ropa interior, alcohol, deseo, miedos, locura... todo puede pasar.


**titulo:** Black & Red... which do u prefer?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aqui utilizados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer como todos sabemos. Yo solo los amoldo a mi alocada mente para entretenimiento mio y de ustedes, mis lectores.

**Summary: **-Sabias que las mujeres que utilizan ropa interior roja disfrutan más de las experiencias sexuales?Y además tienen orgasmos más rápidos y con mayor facilidad?-pregunto él./-Dicen que la lencería negra es más sexy, además de dar seguridad a la hora de tomar la iniciativa en las relaciones sexuales.-Dijo ella/ which do u prefer?

**Pide permiso, se honesto!**

* * *

><p><em>There's a fire starting in my heart<br>Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark_

* * *

><p>-Tienes hambre?-Le pregunto Alice mientras arrastrábamos nuestras maletas hacia las habitaciones.- Porque yo sí.<p>

Dejando las maletas dentro de una se giraron para dirigirse a la cocina y buscar un directorio telefónico donde encontrar algún lugar prometedor y rápido. Por lo que se decidieron con un restaurante de comida china por la cercanía a la casa.

Haciendo tiempo en lo que llegaba la comida fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Bella simplemente abrió su maleta sobre la cama y luego se tiro en ella. Luego acomodaría todo, mientras tanto pensaba descansar un poco, eso de viajar era sumamente extenuante.

Cuando sentía que sus parpados le estaban ganando una batalla intentando cerrarse el sonido del timbre la sobresalto. Al fin había llegado la comida, y como enfatizando su estomago hiso sonidos.

-Bella- Grito Alice desde su habitación.-Me estoy bañando podrías atender por favor? El dinero está sobre la mesa.

Sin esperar mucho, salió corriendo de su habitación, tomo el dinero y abrió la puerta rápidamente… quedándose como piedra en la misma.

Honestamente, dudaba mucho que el que entregara la comida fuera el que estaba en la entrada.

Alto, de piel blanca como el mármol, de musculos marcados con rostro de ángel y cabello cobrizo acomodado para donde nadie le importaba de una forma sumamente sexy.

-Tu debes ser Isabella.- Su voz completaba el cuadro, algo ronca y sumamente sexy como él.

-Bella.- Respondió automáticamente. Sumamente aturdida, como es que sabia como se llamaba? Y quien demonios era él?

-Soy Edward.-Contesto a su pregunta muda y extendiendo el brazo.-El hermano de Alice.

-Oh.- Fue lo único que pudo contestar mientras respondía al saludo, y en ese momento se percató de la maleta que estaba a un costado de él firmemente sujeta por esos brazos bien definidos.

_Demonios. _

-Ehm- En su rostro apareció una sonrisa ladeada y algo picara a juego con sus ojos verdes que brillaban mientras la observaba.-Me vas a dejar pasar?

-Lo siento.- Se hiso a un costado para permitirlo pasar con la maleta mientras su rostro se volvía completamente rojo. Lo más seguro es que en esos momento pensara que era una retrasada. _Trágame tierra_, pensó.

No tardo mucho cuando otra persona entro por la puerta principal. Era Jasper, con su expresión de león en el rostro, quien en cuanto miro a Bella roja por completo rio bajito.

-Cómo te va Bella? –Saludo al pasar a su lado.

-Muy bien gracias.-A duras penas contesto, todavía con la vergüenza en el rostro y el pensamiento.-Eh… Alice se encuentra en el baño, no creo que tarde tanto.

-Me iré a poner las cosas en mi habitación.-Comento Edward sencillamente mientras se dirigía hacia las habitaciones y en ese momento sonó de nuevo el timbre.

Y ahora si era la comida.

Solo que esta vez el que abrió fue Jasper, y ella aprovechando y diciéndole donde estaba el dinero se fue a su habitación para refrescarse un poco la cara, y tal vez abofetearse por ser tan patética.

Ya en su habitación se quedo estática en el marco ante la imagen que se presentaba a sus ojos y la furia crecía en su interior.

-Qué demonios crees que haces?- Grito Bella a un desconcertado chico que se encontraba sobre su cama e inspeccionando su maleta con un sostén suyo en la mano.

-Es tuyo?- Contesto ignorando su pregunta Edward mientras le extendía la prenda hacia ella con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.- No pareces del tipo que usa ropa tan sexy.

-Y yo no creí que fueras un pervertido y además entrometido.

Con los colores en su rostro fue directo a su maleta, le arrebató la prenda de la mano y luego la metió en la maleta para cerrarla antes de tirarla dentro del closet de la habitación. Y mientras tanto, su compañero solo la miraba con ojos divertidos ante la actitud avergonzada y _enojada _de ella.

-Es demasiada ropa interior para tan pocos días.- comento como si nada él.

-Me gusta estar preparada y no descombinar. Ahora si no te importa podrías salir de mi habitación que quiero tomar un baño.

-Lo lamento pero creo que _esta_ es mi habitación. –Replico con una ceja un poco más arriba con expresión de burla.

-Alice me dijo que esta era mi habitación, lo lamento. Existen más habitaciones, porque no vas a otra?

-Sabias que las mujeres que utilizan ropa interior roja disfrutan más de las experiencias sexuales?-Comento, como quien no quiere la cosa dando pasos hacia la dirección donde se encontraba ella.-Y además tienen orgasmos más rápidos y con mayor facilidad?

Sus ojos verdes estudiaban su expresión, la cual mostraba completo desconcierto además de vergüenza, cuando su sonrisa se ensanchó traviesa y pícara. Con cautela apoyo ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, y se inclino, obligándola a permanecer aplastada contra la puerta del closet. Se inclinó más aún, con el rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella, dejándola sin espacio para escapar.

-Demasiado inocente mi pequeña.-Susurró en su oído, logrando que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda.- Seria como un león comiéndose a un cordero.

-Ve y consíguete otra presa.-Apenas podía hablar, pero le alegraba que su vos saliera firme y no lo que realmente sentía.

Si él iba a replicar, no tuvo oportunidad ya que Alice les gritaba para ir a cenar y aprovechando el descuido de él, Bella lo empujo para deshacerse de su prisión y salir corriendo en auxilio de su amiga.

.

-Hoy si nos excedimos.-Dijo Bella dejándose caer en un sofá y dejaba tiradas sobre la alfombra varias bolsas con ropa en su interior.-Pero no me puedo quejar hoy, ahora si lo disfrute mucho.

-Es que teníamos que aprovechar ya que mañana no saldremos.-Una enorme sonrisa cubría el rostro de su amiga mientras sacaba varias prendas del interior de sus bolsas.- Todavía sigo algo impactada con todo lo que compraste en esa tienda.

-Sabes que tengo debilidad por la ropa interior y las pijamas, además estaban a tan buen precio. Es algo que no se debe desaprovechar.

-Por eso te digo. Ya tienes bastante ropa, no se para que quieres mas.-Una risita baja salió de los labios de Alice junto con un gesto negativo de la cabeza. –Tienes un cajón para tus pantis, otro para tus sostenes y otro para pijamas. Yo tengo todo eso en el mismo lugar!

-Tampoco tengo tanto. Simplemente me gusta tener todo acomodado.

-Eres una mala mentirosa Isabella Swan. Tu rostro te delata, mas con ese sonrojo. Por lo menos tienes idea de cuanta ropa interior tienes?

-Pues… -Ocultando su rostro entre las cajas y bolsas de las compras para intentar ocultar su sonrojo contesto.- Hasta el momento, sin contar lo que acabo de comprar, entre bragas y boxers creo que son 6 negros, 3 grises, 10 rosas, 1 amarillo, 7 blancos, 4 azules, 3 verdes, 2 cafés, 3 beige y uno morado.

-Te pasas! Y todavía compraste más. Y luego dices que yo soy una compradora compulsiva. Te apuesto que mínimo tienes un sostén de cada color para que convine con tus bragas.

Un bello puchero adornaba el rostro aniñado de su amiga, haciendo que su rostro ahora estuviera completamente rojo.

-Compraron aún mas cosas?

Desde la piscina se acercaban Jasper y Edward en short y mojados. El que había hecho la pregunta fue Jasper, quien fue directo a darle un beso a su pareja, dejando a su compañero un poco rezagado que le mandaba miradas con un brillo de diversión hacia donde se encontraba Bella completamente roja bajo las bolsas.

Habían transcurrido la semana lanzándose indirectas mutuamente, nada sutiles y comentarios en doble sentido, en conjunto de miradas de deseo por parte del dueño de los ojos verdes. Era bastante divertido ver como se ruborizaba cada vez que le soltaba palabras referentes a su ropa interior o sobre la castidad de la misma, cosa en la cual se equivocaba pero que ella no iba a desmentir.

No iba a negar que le atraía, porque eso sería mentirse a si misma, pero de eso a intentar algo con el hermano de su mejor amiga era otra cosa. Aunque eso no evitaba que lo provocara deliberadamente.

Cada día que habían compartido siempre él le hacía comentarios alusivos hacia el color de su ropa interior, ya que se había dado cuenta que combinaba de a cuerdo al color de blusa que utilizaría.

El primer día oficial ahí había sido blanco, luego habían sido morado, rosa, gris, negro, y en ese preciso momento utilizaba rojo. El mismo rojo que él había sostenido en sus manos el mismo dia que llegaron y lo encontró en su habitación.

Era como si su mente se sincronizara y pensaran exactamente en eso al mismo tiempo, porque los ojos verdes de Edward le lanzaron una mirada cargada de deseo con un destello pícaro implícito en su recorrido por sus ropas hasta regresar a sus ojos y mirarla directamente a estos.

Una sonrisa divertida surco los labios de Bella y tomando sus cosas se excuso para irse a su habitación y comenzar a meter lo recién comprado a su maleta. Ahora, donde demonios se iba a meter todo lo que compro sin aplastarla mucho?

Ya sacada toda la ropa de sus respectivas bolsas, a continuación, se dispuso a doblarla para así poder hacerle espacio a sus preciadas prendas recién adquiridas. No le gustaba que los sostenes se doblaran o aplastaran porque de ese modo se deshacía la forma original de los mismos y luego no se miraban bien puestos, tampoco es que anduviera por ahí exhibiendo sus prendas intimas a todo mundo una vez en su cuerpo pero lo gustaba sentir que se miraba bien por lo menos por dentro, ya que si bien, se vistiera de una forma sencilla y cómoda su ropa interior no lo era para nada.

-Exquisitas adquisiciones. Pretendes seducirme antes de irte?- La voz ronca de Edward a su espalda le hiso pegar un pequeño brinco y dejar caer la prenda que tenía en sus manos.

-No creo que Esme te haya educado tan mal como para no saber que se toca antes de entrar a la habitación de una persona ajena.

-Pensé que necesitarías ayuda a acomodar tu ropa, ya que pronto nos iremos y tienes bastantes cosas nuevas.

Su vos salió con tal inocencia que ni ella misma se lo creía, pero los ojos de él estaban sobre un juego de sostén y bóxer que acababa de comprar y había dejado sobre su cama para usarlo después del baño.

-Dicen que la lencería negra es más sexy, además de dar seguridad a la hora de tomar la iniciativa en las relaciones sexuales.-Comento ella como si nada.

Un atisbo de sorpresa surco la mirada verde de Edward antes de acercarse con paso decidido hacia ella y tomarla de la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo después de que las palabras salieron de la boca de ella.

Era tan atrevida que lo desconcertaba. Debía admitir que desde que él había mirado la ropa interior de ella no dejaba de pensar en cómo se miraría ese encaje sobre el cuerpo de ella. Es que tenía _algo_, un algo que lo hacía querer tumbarla y tomarla en ese mismo momento, era entre inocente, despistada, pero también atrevida y sexy. Desconcertante.

-Así que te gusta tener la iniciativa, eh?

La voz le había salido mas ronca de lo que había pensado. Con su nariz comenzó a recorrer el camino de su mandíbula hasta detrás de la oreja de ella. Olía a fresas con un atisbo de chocolate. Demasiado tentador.

-Solo me gusta sentirme bien. Aunque nadie mire estas prendas –La voz de ella también salía algo ronca y demasiado baja. La cercanía de él le desesperaba y excitaba a partes iguales.

-Veamos si eso es cierto.

Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a besarla fervientemente a la vez que la pegaba más a su cuerpo. Y ella? Bueno Bella solo se dejo querer, respondiendo el beso de igual manera, arrasando con su labio inferior con uno que otro mordisco que le hiso sacar un gruñido de labios de él. Las rodillas le temblaron y tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza de los hombros de Edward para no caerse, él pasó sus brazos sobre su cintura y la alzó un poco para que estuviese más a su altura. Las curvas de Bella encajaban perfectamente con su cuerpo, era como si hubiese sido creada solo para él.

Sin esperar mucho comenzó a subir con su mano derecha la blusa roja que traía para, una vez separados unos segundos, tirarla sobre su hombro y observarla en ese sostén rojo que había tenido en sus manos.

Era de encaje, formando pliegues y dándole un toque sensual y femenino a sus curvas de mujer. Su cuerpo era un espectáculo digno de ver.

Desesperadamente tomo posesión de los labios de Bella otra vez, pero ahora con más pasión, dando un gran mordisco para así poder tener acceso completo al interior de su boca, saboreando el sabor de su lengua mesclada con la suya propia, causando ronroneos demasiado provocadores en ella. Bella suspiraba y enredaba las manos en su pelo suave y rebelde. Edward la sujetaba de nuevo por la cintura y la atraía más hacia él para poder tocar su torso desnudo con sus manos, sentía su sabor intoxicante, como si fuese una droga de la que no podía parar de consumir.

-El rojo te queda perfecto.-Murmuro él contra su cuello entre beso y beso.

Estaba dejando un rastro de saliva por todo tramo que tocaba con sus labios, dando uno que otro mordisco en el transcurso. Bella solo podía tratar de no desfallecer ante su tacto y la sensación de sus labios contra su piel expuesta, los cuales cada vez descendían más y más hasta llegar a la orilla del sostén. Con la punta de la lengua comenzó a recorrer desde el caminito que se formaba en la unión de sus pechos para seguir por toda su redondez.

En sus brazos todavía, la guió a trompicones hacia la cama para recostarla sobre la misma, quedando así ella con medio cuerpo sobre la cama y las rodillas hacia el suelo. Aprovechando de la posición, Edward se posiciono justo en medio de sus piernas, rosando deliberadamente su erección contra la intimidad de Bella.

-Completa. –Murmuro con los labios en su abdomen.-Quiero ver el conjunto completo en ti.

Con los labios en la orilla del pantalón de mezclilla desabrocho con los dientes y bajo el cierre con los mismos, sus manos ahora en sus rodillas comenzaron a bajar por completo la prenda dejando a la vista un bóxer, también rojo, de encaje semitransparente que dejaba ver parte de su piel. El contraste del rojo en la piel blanca de Bella era sumamente exquisita, atrayente… invitaban a pecar.

-Qué es lo que me habías dicho de la ropa interior roja? –pregunto ella, ronroneando cada palabra que salía de sus labios, hipnóticos y sensuales.

Bella tenia la vista nublada por el deseo y la pregunta le salió apenas de los labios. Deseosa de provocarlo. Excitarlo al máximo.

-Que disfrutan mas de las experiencias sexuales. Y además tienen orgasmos más rápidos y con mayor facilidad

La voz de él había llegado un poco lejana y sumamente sensual. La nariz de él recorría el camino de regreso hacia sus pechos al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha subía por la cara interna de su muslo.

-Ya lo veremos.- Respondió ella con voz cargada de promesas.

Hombros anchos, pecho duro. Espalda ancha, juvenil y musculosa. Brazos que daban la impresión que eran de mármol, fue lo que descubrió debajo de la playera que acaba de salir de los brazos de Edward para dar a alguna parte de la recamara. Y dios, esos labios, labios que no se detenían, que la mordían, y succionaban sin pena. Tomo el rostro entre sus manos e introdujo la lengua profundamente dentro de la boca de ella. De la garganta de la joven brotó un suave gemido, y cerró los ojos inmersa en aquella conmoción.

Las manos de ella ávidas por tocar descendían hacia su torso, bajando poco a poco el short que cubría la sexualidad de su acompañante, descubriendo así que no llevaba nada debajo. Era tan imponente, que solo logro que se sintiera mas ansiosa.

Delante de ella se encontraba el espécimen perfecto de hombre completamente desnudo para ella y completamente preparado junto con una sonrisa picara llena de promesas. Sus cuerpos se rozaban constantemente en una danza llena de sensualidad, lujuria y expectativas, creando así una introducción demasiado sugerente hacia lo que sucedería después.

Las manos de Edward jugaban con el encaje de la parte baja del conjunto rojo, tocando suavemente con sus dedos toda piel expuesta a su alrededor, ligero como pluma, delicioso como solo el pecado sabia. Sus labios mordían y succionaban en rededor de su sostén incitado por la forma en que las manos de ella enredadas en su cabello hacían presión, demostrando así lo que disfrutaba y deseaba.

El mundo se torno rojo… como la lujuria, el deseo y la pasión. La vista nublaba, los sentidos estaban en su máximo esplendor y el desespero a la orden.

Mordidas fueron repartidas por todas partes del cuerpo de ambos, marcas violáceas quedaron impresas en sus pieles, recorridos húmedos por doquier, gotas saladas surcando lugares increíbles, besos desenfrenados entregados en conjunto con caricias proporcionadas por manos ávidas de más.

En un momento de furia, las unas prendas que continuaban desaparecieron de golpe, siendo destrozadas en el proceso pero ignorado por ambos involucrados, demasiado interesados en otras cosas como para tomarle importancia.

Sus dedos se enterraron en los muslos de ella, anticipando algo esperado por ambos, avisando que pronto irrumpiría en ella después de roces que solo aumentaban las ansias.

Una mano intrusa hiso acto de presencia en su interior: brusco, desesperado, fuerte… aumentando el fuego en su interior comparable con un incendio forestal.

Gruñidos desesperados brotaban de la garganta de él en compañía de ronroneos demasiado sensuales de parte de ella. Más, es lo que intentaban decir, mas sus mentes estaban ocupados en sentir, en disfrutar, como para desperdiciarlo en palabras que podían ser perfectamente entendibles con simples gestos o sonidos.

Ronroneo… _me encanta lo que haces._

Gruñido… _vuelve a moverte así._

Jalones de cabello… _te deseo._

Cadera… _hazlo ahora. _

Sentándose a horcadas sobre él lo beso con furia y coraje, pidiendo más, anhelando con locura sentirse plena en su compañía. Y el sin querer hacerlos esperar mucho tiempo se volvió uno en ella.

El rostro de ella se lleno de sorpresa al sentirlo en su interior, llenándola por completo, con la mirada completamente abierta y un grito ahogado en su garganta. En tanto el de él se encontraba lleno de plenitud, esperando a que se acostumbrara a su intromisión, moviendo lenta y delicadamente las caderas, haciendo que sus pieles rozaran como una danza.

Se hundía en ella hasta sentirla plena, después se retiraba hasta hacerla anhelar su retorno. Ella sentía la dureza de él con todo detalle, las estocadas y los avances de su miembro; percibió unas leves vibraciones que la recorrían. Le temblaba el cuerpo; lo arqueó hacia arriba para recibirlo con más profundidad aún. Se aferró a su cuello, resbaladizo por el sudor, advirtió la tensión de los músculos y la cálida sensación en su interior se desplazó por todo su cuerpo.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, las lentas embestidas se convirtieron en rudas inserciones…y el acto se torno mas fuerte y salvaje, a tal punto que ella perdió toda conciencia y arañándole la espalda, su cuerpo se estremeció y abriendo la boca dejo salir los gemidos que al ser escuchados por él…solo hicieron que las estancadas se hicieran mas vigorosas y fuertes.

Un último suspiro fue exhalado por ambos fue lo que se escucho mesclado con los nombres de ambos antes de caer rendidos sobre la cama en un nudo de brazos y piernas.

Los brazos de Morfeo los fueron abrazando, invitándolos al mundo de los sueños. Y con una sonrisa en su rostro ella lo acompaño primero que su acompañante evitando así escuchar las palabras dedicadas hacia su encuentro.

_-No sabes cuánto espere para esto, mi pequeño corderito. _

**.**

El día había sido agotador, entre los últimos detalles de su mudanza para el departamento que había alquilado para la universidad y papeleo en la escuela se sentía agotada; había ido a comprar unas cosas para una cena ligera mientras en su mente solo surcaba la idea de tomar un baño de tina y ahogarse un rato en ella.

Había pasado la mayor parte del día en compañía de Alice, que se había ofrecido a ayudarla a terminar con sus cosas solamente que actuando un poco extraño y haciéndole preguntas demasiado raras que hacía mucho no tenia.

Ella quería saber que había pasado entre ella y su hermano, y una vez admitido lo que había sucedido en vacaciones la atosigo investigando porque no se habían vuelto a ver, a lo que ella solamente contesto que dudaba que él quisiera estar con ella, que solo había sido un juego de verano por parte de ambos solamente.

En fin… tonterías que no pensaba recordar, ya que solo había sido eso: juego por parte de ambos.

Cuando llego a la puerta de su departamento ahí se encontraba una bolsa de papel de color negra. Se acerco para poder leer la nota que estaba pegada en ella que decía: _probemos ahora el negro._ Y al ver el interior de la bolsa, en ella había un conjunto muy sugerente de ropa interior negra junto con un bóxer de hombre del mismo color.

-Así los dos tendremos la iniciativa.-Un aliento mentolado le erizo su nuca y unos brazos la aprisionaron por la espalda.

-Pensé que regresabas a la universidad.

De un solo movimiento Edward la hiso girar sobre sí para tenerla de frente, cayendo así la bolsa con las prendas al suelo.

-Nunca preguntaste en que universidad iba. –Respondió con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y una mirada burlona haciendo juego en ella.

-Así que vas al mismo campus que yo.

-Además de ser tu vecino.

Sin pensar se enfrascaron en un beso que termino estampado en la pared del pasillo del edificio, creando respiraciones erráticas, danzas del cuerpo y unas manos ávidas de más, siempre deseando más.

-Hoy es blanco.-Comento con voz ronca Edward cuando Bella separo sus labios en busca de oxigeno. –Muy inocente.

-Te demuestro que tan inocente. –Respondió ella transformando su rostro llenos de lujuria en uno al que había dicho, solamente traicionado por su mirada llena de fuego.

-Veamos si eso es cierto.

Tomando a bella de sus muslos la coloco en sus caderas para que enredara sus piernas en torno a su cintura y recogiendo del suelo la bolsa con ropa abrió la puerta del departamento para perderse en su interior.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Tenia este fic empezado desde hace bastante rato pero no lo habia terminado y no me terminaba de converser... de hecho el final no termina de convenserve.

Tengo pensado hacer una seria de One-shots de esta pareja ((: ya tengo varias ideas al respecto.

Por otro lado... y un detalle muy importante al respecto en este fic, es que la inspiracion me entro cuando mi hermano bien cositas me habia doblado mi ropa interior y al momento de guardarlo en un cajon me puse a acomodarlo por colores y me di cuenta que tengo MUCHA ropa interior. Aproximadamente los mismos que se mensionan en este fic, pero creo que ahora son mas ^^'

Les agradeceria que me dieran su opinion al respecto... se los agradeceria de todo corazon y me harian mas feliz (:

_Me regalan un review?_

**.**

**Miisa-chan w/h**


End file.
